Thomas and Toby
Thomas and Toby is the seventh episode of Season 1 of Thomas’ Friendship Tales. Plot Toby is a tram engine that works on a tramway with his coach, Henrietta. The two of them used to have plenty of work to do, but most of their jobs have been taken over by buses and lorries. People come to see Toby, but they always laugh rudely at him. Toby feels hurt by their comments and asks Henrietta if he’s an ugly engine. Henrietta tells Toby to ignore what people say about him as he’s a handsome Engine and is still a very useful engine. Later, an engine leaves with its train, but accidentally leaves a stout gentleman behind, who turns out to be Sir Topham Hatt. Toby finds the gentleman at the station, who tells him that he missed his train and must get home quickly. Toby kindly offers to bring him to the next station as there is a taxi service just ahead. Sir Topham Hatt climbs on board, making Toby and Henrietta very happy to be useful again. Sir Topham Hatt soon gets off and thanks the both of them for their help. Toby is very grateful to have helped and is impressed at how polite his passenger was. Soon, months pass. Toby has fewer passengers and goods to carry, and to make matters worse, his line is closing down. Toby’s driver tells him that today is their last day. Toby asks what will happen to him, but his driver isn’t sure. Toby collects Henrietta and the two of them give their passengers the best ride they ever had. As the last passenger leaves, Toby goes home to shed sadly as no one wants an old engine like him. Meanwhile, Thomas is working hard on his Branch Line pulling Annie and Clarabel. At the station, Sir Topham Hatt asks Thomas to collect some stone trucks from the quarry. Thomas doesn’t mind hard work, but hated going to the quarry. The trucks begin to play tricks on him, and put on their brakes until the coupling snaps sending Thomas flying into a wall. Thomas runs late and hurries with Annie and Clarabel to make up for lost time. Percy is at the next station and noticed that Thomas is looking tired. The blue tank engine explains that he feels overworked and finds it hard to keep up with all his jobs on his Branchline. He soon rushes off again to take some more trucks to Edward’s Branchline. The trucks are cross as Thomas bumps them hard and decide to pay him back. As they reach a sharp bend, the trucks surge into Thomas and cause him to crash. James and Percy arrive to help clear the mess and Thomas is taken away to be mended. Sir Topham Hatt makes sure Thomas is alright and explains that he is aware of how overworked Thomas is and promises that he will get some help at the quarry. The next morning, Toby is surprised to see his driver and fireman looking so happy. They explain that Toby has been bought by Sir Topham Hatt and will now work on his Railway. Toby is overjoyed and sets off with Henrietta for their new home. Sir Topham Hatt is pleased to see Toby and Henrietta and introduces them to Thomas. As they set off for the quarry, Thomas asks Toby how good is he with trucks. Toby explains that trucks are no bother for him and sets off to work sorting out all the trucks with ease. Toby is now a very happy engine. He was given and second chance and a new home on the Island of Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * James (does not speak) * Gordon (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Scoop (cameo) * Dizzy (cameo) * Travis (cameo) * Edward (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the book “Toby the Tram Engine” with elements of the episode “Thomas the Quarry Engine.” * This is final episode narrated by MainLineEngine112. * This is the first episode to feature Annie and Clarabel’s new models. Category:Season 1 Episodes